With the development of liquid crystal display technology, most of the liquid crystal displays of various kinds available nowadays have the advantages of low cost, low power consumption, and high performance. The various kinds of components of the liquid crystal display panel can be integrated through precise design, so that a best display effect can be ensured while the cost and power consumption thereof can be reduced.
In the field of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the liquid crystal display panel needs to be provided with a large amount of source driving circuits and gate driving circuits to perform pixel driving in vertical direction and horizontal direction respectively. Compared with source driving chips, the cost and power consumption of gate driving chips are relatively low. Therefore, the number of data lines can be reduced through a reasonable design of the structure of the pixel array, so that the number of source driving chips used therein can be reduced, and the manufacturing cost and power consumption of the liquid crystal display can be both reduced accordingly.
For example, in the prior art, the sub pixels adjacent to each other along a horizontal direction of Half Source Driving (HSD) pixel array share the same data line, so that the number of data lines is half of the number of data lines of traditional liquid crystal driving pixel array. The adjacent sub pixels in the same row are connected with different scanning lines, while sub pixels spaced from each other by one sub pixel in the same row are connected with the same scanning line. Therefore, the number of scanning lines is twice as the number of scanning lines of traditional liquid crystal driving pixel array.
In general, in a HSD pixel array, a two-horizontal line reversion driving mode, i.e., a two-row reversion driving mode can be used. The polarity of the voltage of the data driving signal is reversed once during two scanning cycles. Since the number of scanning lines is doubled, the scanning time allocated to each scanning line reduces, and thus the charge time of the sub pixel reduces accordingly. In addition, due to the impedance of data lines, a delay distortion of waveform of the voltage signal would be generated during the transmission of the voltage signal. Such distortion would become more serious near the ends of data lines. Consequently, a difference between a charge rate of sub pixels in odd-numbered columns and that of sub pixels in even-numbered columns at the ends of data lines would be generated. For example, sub pixels in odd-numbered columns driven at first are undercharged, and their brightness is relatively low. In contrast, sub pixels in even-numbered columns driven later are charged better, and their brightness is relatively high.
In this case, the sub pixels of the liquid crystal display panel would present different degrees of brightness in space during the same frame cycle, and bright-dark lines would occur in the LCD with a HSD pixel array.